Masajes de amor
by Madisuky
Summary: Una situación confusa, era una masajista trabajando, pero... cómo llego a esa situación, termino encontrando a un chico de su adolecensia el cual habia estado enamorado de ella, y... ahora él era tan diferente, pero aun conservando su caracter, estuvo enamorada de él, su cliente regular, ¡sin saber que ya lo conocia!... ¿qué pasara? one-shot cortos relacionados Nalu :3


**Holas :)**

**Em... cuando perdí una apuesta, y a manera de castigo alguien me hizo escribir esto a mano D:!, no sé como quedo, él me dijo que estaba bien, le encanto, pero... tengo mis dudas u.u**

**Sera una serie de historias cortas relacionadas, Nalu, y la primera vez que escribo puro primera persona D:**

**Es un lime, y espero disfruten (cuenta como compensación por tardar con Hanna yori dango :3 )**

**Los personajes son de Mashima-sama.**

* * *

.

.

**Masajes**

**Lucy, pov:**

¿Cómo habían llegado a esto?

No sabría explicar el cómo sucedieron las cosas para terminar de esta forma. Y pensar que todo comenzó con un simple masaje en la espalda, si había estado nerviosa al momento de realizarlo, pero todo termino bien, muy bien, sin complicaciones ni problemas, es más, logro hacer dormir al joven que recibió los masajes de sus inexpertas manos. No quiso levantarlo, ese fue su error, ya que al moverse para salir de ese cuarto y dejar descansar al joven durmiente, tropezó con algo en el piso, no sabía que era, ya lo averiguaría después, y antes de caer, se sujetó de lo que su mano pudo alcanzar, resultó ser el brazo del joven, a quien arrastró consigo en la caída.

Él se levantó adolorido y despeinado, aun somnoliento, mientras yo me sobaba la frente, el golpe había sido duro. Al enfocar mi vista en él, me quede sin palabras, su torso desnudo, esa pose que hacía, me pareció irreal, pues se veía sexy, aun sin que él se estuviera esforzando por ello. No sé qué me dominó en ese momento, pero mis manos se alzaron curiosas por volver a sentir su cálida piel, ya le había masajeado la espalda, dejar el pecho sería un derroche. Vi la sorpresa en sus ojos, sentí como el calor viajaba a mis mejillas.

-T-t-te… te tengo que dar el… servicio completo -le dije sumamente nerviosa.

Mientras mis manos, inexpertas aun, acariciaban la suave piel, con la ayuda de mis dedos, masajee suavemente los hueso que sobresalían en la base del cuello, baje lentamente con pequeños círculos por el espacio que unía las costillas, hasta llegar a su vientre, ahí solo aplique presión con los dedos. Ya no quise bajar, pues seguía una parte de la anatomía masculina, que nunca en mi vida he tocado. Así que aleje mis manos de él, cuando su mano masculina sujeto mi muñeca.

Lo mire a los ojos, sorprendida por su acción, él me sonrió de forma picara, antes de decirme:

-Me gustaron los masajes en la espalda, repítelos para poder dormirme.

Me jaló hasta él, haciendo que ambos brazos míos, rodearan su cuello, me abrazo por la cintura y echo su cabeza en mi pecho. Me quede inmóvil por un momento, pero luego sacudí mi cabeza e hice lo que me pidió, masajeé su espalda pero solo lo poco que podía alcanzar. Me decía a mí misma que olvide su respiración cálida y relajada en mi pecho, e incluso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, pero lo que si no pude ignorar, fue cuando sus labios depositaron un beso en mi cuello.

Tartamudee nerviosa, intentando alejarme, pero su agarre no me lo permitió. Volví a sentir sus labios en mi cuello, estos ascendieron con más besos hasta llegar a mis mejillas, me miro a los ojos, antes de probar mis labios, sorprendida no respondí a aquel beso, pero luego… mis labios se acoplaron a los de él, siguiendo el ritmo que imponía. Sus manos acariciaron mi cuerpo, con caricias un tanto descaradas, que me produjeron un cosquilleo en lo bajo de mi vientre y en la unión de mis piernas, aquellas manos masculinas apretujaron mis pechos por debajo de la blusa y encima del sostén que usaba.

Separamos los labios para recuperar el aliento, sus caricias no pararon, ni se cómo llego a deshacerse del sostén, estaba mareada, no notaba casi nada, solo sentía y anhelaba sus labios contra los míos. Sus manos no se detuvieron en ningún momento, sus labios me daban besos, y cuando se separaba para recuperar el aliento, él lo hacía más rápido que yo, por lo que aprovechaba para besar mi cuello y mordisquear un poco.

No note cuando mi blusa desapareció y dejo de cubrirme, pero lo supe cuando sus labios mordisquearon uno de mis pezones erectos. El gemido que emití, Dios… no pude creer que mi voz sonara así, eso lo olvide rápidamente, ya que él hizo algunas cosas más con mis pechos, cosas que no sabría cómo describir. Placer, era la primera vez que lo experimentaba, y la persona con la que lo hacía, era alguien especial para mí, pero… por qué lo hacia él, por qué a mí, yo…

Mi mente dejo cualquier pensamiento, pues sentí un intruso en mi interior, mis labios liberaron un grito de sorpresa ante la intromisión, pude divisar la sonrisa lujuriosa en sus labios, ha-había introducido uno de sus dedos en mí… Acerco su rostro, y me susurro al oído.

-Estas húmeda, ¿quieres que continúe?

Me estaba pidiendo permiso, qué haría, qué debería hacer… Mordí mi labio para no gritar, pues aquel dedo intruso estaba moviéndose lentamente en mi interior, nublando mi mente con una nube de placer, placer que cegó mi cordura.

-S-s-sí –susurre.

Su masculina risa se escuchó en la habitación, aquel dedo abandono mi interior, quise quejarme, pero me beso el cuello, el hombro y luego mis labios, se alzó, conmigo en sus brazos, me deposito en la cama, escuche el ruido de su bragueta, por lo que mi cuerpo se tensó, é-él… y-y-yo… se posiciono sobre mí, me miro a los ojos, y tomo mi mano, la cual apretó, como diciéndome que no me preocupe, asentí con la cabeza, y él acerco su cuerpo al mío, pude sentir su erección a punto de entrar en mí, pero…

El ruido de la puerta nos interrumpió, oí una voz masculina llamarlo, él maldijo bajo, se levantó, acomodo su ropa, antes de irse, cubrió mi cuerpo con una toalla cerca, me dio un beso, y me dijo que terminaríamos esto en otro momento, me dijo que pasaría por mí en tres horas, yo solo asentí, y lo vi irse.

Tanto tiempo enamorada de él en secreto, de ese pelirosa que siempre venia tenso a recibir sus masajes, y ahora… podría decírselo.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? o.O**

**¿Quieren que lo continue? o.O**

**Pues opiniones en un review, pues... no sé si subir la segunda parte de está historia, la cual ya está terminada, es un lemon, al igual que la tercera parte, pero... tengo mis dudas de sí subirlo o no, pues está en mi cuaderno y puedo pasarlo a word, pero... y sí no les gusta, tengo miedo u_u**

**Esperare las opiniones, nos leemos luego n.n/**


End file.
